creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Meine kleine Augenweide
Ich liebe meine Augenweide. Ja, ich liebe meine süße, kleine Augenweide. Ich fand sie vor einigen Jahren, vor wie langer Zeit, ist mir nicht bewusst, ich kann es nur anhand ihrer jetzigen Größe abschätzen. Meine Augenweide ist groß, das ist keine Frage, aber, nun ja, sie könnte größer sein. Meine Augenweide ist mein Ein und Alles. Ich liebe sie. ---- Ich gehe durch die Straßen. Es ist kühl. Kühle, aber angenehme Nacht. Es hat nicht geregnet, wird aber vermutlich bald damit anfangen. Ich sollte mich beeilen, nachhause zu kommen, vermutlich macht sich meine Freundin inzwischen bereits Sorgen. Ich bin schon viel zu lange unterwegs, aber es gab eine Verzögerung, die mir Zeit raubte. Aber nun bin ich ja unterwegs. ---- Ich liebe es, wie sie aussieht, so zart, so schön. So ungeheuerlich perfekt, wie es keine Andere sein kann. Und es wird auch keine Andere so sein wie sie. Niemals. Niemand kommt an ihre Unbeschreiblichkeit heran. Kein anderes lebendes Wesen ist so schön wie sie. Nicht ein einziges mickriges Wesen. Sie ist eine Königin der Schönheit. ---- Ich biege in eine Straße ein, welche zu einer Wohnsiedlung gehört. Links und rechts der Straße stehen Häuser, deren Gartenzäune und Hecken an den Gehweg grenzen. Ein Großteil der Lattenzäune ist weiß lackiert, sie sehen fast makellos aus, so wie sie hier am Wegrand stehen. ---- Ach, meine Augenweide. In ihr brodelt die unbeschreibliche Lust, welche sie so ansprechend macht. Sie lebt und liebt wie keine Andere. Ich liebe sie, sie liebt mich. Sie ist perfekt, einfach perfekt! Und unbezähmbar, unbezwingbar. Ich liebe ihre zarte Art, ihr zartes, fesselndes Erscheinungsbild. Trotz ihrer Größe wirkt sie unglaublich zart und sie ist wunder-, wunder-, wunderschön. Ich werde sie auf ewig weiter verwöhnen. ---- An einem Haus mit Buchshecke mache ich halt. Diese Hecke ist höher als die umgebenden. Aber das ist nicht der Grund meines ungeplanten Stopps. Es ist der Geruch, der von der Hecke ausgeht. Oder von dahinter? Ich werde neugierig. Ich muss es sehen. Woher kommt dieser Geruch? Dieser unbeschreibliche Geruch. Ich will wissen, was hier so duftet. Als hätte man die unglaublichsten Düfte der Welt zusammengetragen und hier verstreut. Einfach unbeschreiblich. ---- Meine Augenweide fordert mich. Aber ich schlage ihr keinen Wunsch ab. Ich will sie nicht verlieren. Niemals. Ich tu alles dafür, dass sie bleibt, ich gewähre ihr jede Möglichkeit. Meine Augenweide gehört zu mir. Sie gehört mir, nur mir. Und ich gehöre zu ihr. Sie hat mich auserwählt, der Ihrige zu sein. Ihrer allein. Ich bin ihr. Sie ist mein. Wir ergänzen uns perfekt, weshalb sollte sie gehen wollen? Ich hab sie so groß gepflegt, wie sie nun ist. Sie sollte mir danken. ---- Ich gehe zur Tür des Hauses, von dessen Garten der Duft ausgeht. Normalerweise störe ich keine fremden Menschen, schon gleich nicht mitten in der Nacht, aber nun muss ich es einfach wissen. Was duftet hier so wundervoll? Ich klingele. Die Klingel gibt ein schrill lautes, rasselnd surrendes Geräusch von sich. Fast augenblicklich wird die Tür aufgerissen. Ich erschrecke. „Was gibt’s?“ brummt mir der etwas ungepflegt erscheinende Mann mit Schlabber-T-Shirt, Bauch und Jogginghosen mit rauchiger Stimme entgegen. ---- Und meine Augenweide ist dankbar. Sie dankt mir jede meiner Handlungen, doch fordert sie mich auch immer mehr, ihren Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden. Sie fordert größere Dinge. Ich gebe ihr größere Dinge, hach, und wie! Sie liebt es. Sie liebt es einfach. Und das zeigt sie mir tausendfach stärker zurück. Sie gibt es mir zurück, in den verschiedensten Formen. ---- „Ehm,... ich,... äh...“ Ich bringe kein Wort heraus. „Nun, man bekommt selten Besuch um diese Uhrzeit...“, meint der schlecht rasierte Mann recht schnell, „Was führt sie zu mir?“ Ich schlucke. Was sage ich jetzt am besten!? Ich stottere hervor: „Ehm... haben sie gekocht?“ Wie dumm von mir! Wie dumm diese Frage doch war! Der Mann grinst. „Nein, gekocht habe ich nicht. Aber kommen sie ruhig herein, ich setze Ihnen Tee auf. Oder ist Ihnen Kaffee lieber?“ Ich stehe etwas unschlüssig vor der Tür. Der Mann fährt fort: „Kommen Sie ruhig, keine Panik, ich beiße nicht. Kommen sie ruhig herein, es regnet doch gleich.“ Ich will gerade widersprechen, da beginnt es zu tröpfeln. Mit mulmigen Gefühl übertrete ich die Türschwelle und betrete somit das Haus. ---- Meine Augenweide freut sich immer über Geschenke. Ich würde mich freuen, ihr öfter welche geben zu können, doch das ist mir leider nicht möglich. Ich kann sie nicht ständig überhäufen, das würde meine Möglichkeiten sprengen. Sie kann ungemütlich werden, wenn sie nicht das bekommt, was sie sich wünscht. Meine Augenweide. Ja, sie kann regelrecht durchdrehen. Niemand mag das. Das ist gefährlich. Sie kann sich dann nicht mehr beruhigen. Deshalb muss ich sie beschwichtigen. Deshalb muss ich für sie da sein. Denn wenn sie glücklich ist, ist sie wahrhaft ein Engel. Mein Engel! ---- Ich steige über leere Bier- und Coladosen und einige Magazine, die auf dem Boden des Flures liegen und von denen ich gar nicht wissen will, von was sie handeln, und frage mich, wie sich der Mann bei diesem Saustall überhaupt auch nur ansatzweise traut, Fremde in seine Wohnung zu lassen. „Kommen sie mit!“ reißt er mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er fährt fort: „Sie können sich gerne draußen in den Garten setzen, ich habe ein Vordach.“ „Bingo!“ denke ich. „Gerne“, antworte ich ihm. Er führt mich durch eine Küche, in der mehr dreckige Teller als Küchenablage zu sehen sind. Ich schüttele kaum merklich den Kopf. ---- Und manchmal, manchmal, da ist sie launisch. Dann ist sie mal wütend, mal glücklich, und niemand kann es vorhersehen. Aber meine Augenweide hat halt einen besonderen Charakter. Dafür liebe ich sie. Und ich sehe über ihre Makel hinweg. In echter Liebe geht es nicht darum, die Fehler des Anderen zu suchen. Man muss auch darüber hinwegsehen können. Und ich liebe sie. Alles an ihr. Sie mag das. ---- Der Mann öffnet eine gläserne Tür, die in den Garten führt. Es regnet immer noch, doch draußen existiert tatsächlich ein Vordach. Ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend hatte mich vorhin zum Zweifeln gebracht. Draußen auf der Terrasse stehen Stühle aus Rattan. Die Bodenfplatten scheinen aus Beton zu bestehen. Langsam begebe ich mich zu einem der Stühle. Es wirkt unglaublich, dass ich „all das“ nur wegen einem einfachen Duft auf mich genommen habe. Aber ich muss es einfach wissen. Ich muss! Der Mann verschwindet grinsend lächelnd ins Haus. „Ich setze Ihnen Tee auf.“ ---- Außerdem gibt mir meine Augenweide diese wunderschönen Gefühle. Niemand sonst schafft es, mir solche Gefühle zu geben. Niemand sonst ruft sie in solcher Intensität in mir hervor. Aber meine Augenweide... sie schafft es immer und immer wieder. Ich will nicht mehr ohne diese Gefühle leben. Ich habe Angst, sie könnten mit ihr verschwinden. Das taten sie schon einmal. ---- Verstohlen sehe ich mich um. Der Garten ist gepflegt, aber an einigen Stellen zeigt sich Unkraut. Die Hecke wirkt von hier fast noch höher als von draußen, ist aber sehr sauber geschnitten. Was mir ins Auge sticht, ist der wohlgewachsene Baum, der inmitten des Gartens steht. Eine Trauerweide. Ein schöner Baum. Ich will gerade aufstehen und das Gewächs näher betrachten, als der Mann mit dem Tee wieder zu mir kommt. Er stellt mir die Tasse auf den Glastisch, welcher unter dem Vordach steht, und gibt mir Zucker und Löffel in die Hand. „Ich wusste nicht, ob sie Zucker im Tee wollen“, meint er. „Trinken sie nur, bevor der Tee kalt wird!“ Zögerlich nehme ich einen Schluck vom Tee. ---- Meine Augenweide war damals winzig, als ich sie fand. Sie war so hilflos. Ich musste sie mitnehmen. Sie war doch noch so klein. Ich pflegte sie, bis sie an Kraft gewonnen hatte, dann zog sie bei mir ein. Sie wollte nicht mehr gehen, nun ja, sie ging schon einige Male, kehrte aber immer wieder zu mir zurück. Vielleicht hat sie es nun akzeptiert, dass sie mir ihr Leben verdankt? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich bin ihr Retter und Geliebter! Sie muss bei mir bleiben. Sie muss! ---- Der Tee schmeckt bitter. Mühevoll würge ich ihn hinunter. Ich lasse mir nichts anmerken. Ich will mich umsehen, ich will wissen, wo dieser verdammte Geruch herkommt. Im Übrigen... er scheint verschwunden zu sein. Aber er muss von hier kommen. Er muss! Er muss einfach. Wo ist er hin? Hat der Regen ihn hinfort gewaschen? In diesem Moment klingelt es an der Tür. Was zur Hölle!? „Oh, ich hatte das ja ganz vergessen... Eine Freundin besucht mich heute.“ „Mitten in der Nacht...?“ denke ich. „Sie dürfen ruhig bleiben, wir haben so selten Besuch.“ Der Mann lächelt mich an. Mir ist mulmig zumute. Unter anderen Bedingungen würde ich mich nun sofort aus dem Staub machen. Aber jetzt... Der Geruch fesselt mich zu sehr. Ich muss bleiben! ---- Ich dachte damals nicht, dass meine Augenweide so wundervoll werden würde. Sie ist eine so liebreizende Dame. So groß, aber dennoch zierlich. Sie ist ein zartes Monster und ich liebe ihre Handlungen. Ich liebe einfach absolut alles an ihr. Ich sagte es schon so oft. Ich sagte es jetzt und hier und auch ihr. Immer wieder. Sie benötigt Stimulation. Sonst wird ihr langweilig. Ich will nicht, dass ihr langweilig wird. Sie will das auch nicht. Niemand will das. Ich liebe sie. Ich gebe ihr ihre Geschenke, all das, was sie wünscht, dass ich ihr schenke. Ich bin ihr Held! Ich liebe sie! ---- Der Mann geht zurück in sein Haus. Er öffnet, dem Geräusch nach, seine Haustür und lässt die mir fremde Person herein. Sie begrüßen sich. Lachen etwas, doch der Dicke kommt nicht mehr zu mir. Sie scheinen in ein Zimmer zu verschwinden. Ein Schlafzimmer? Ich will nicht wissen, was sie dort tun. Ich wende mich nach ein paar Minuten wieder dem Garten zu. Der Mann kommt tatsächlich nicht mehr zurück. Reichlich naiv, denke ich, einen Fremden einfach alleine sitzen zu lassen. Ich denke nicht weiter darüber nach. Für mich birgt diese Tatsache geradezu glückliche Vorteile. ---- Meine Augenweide hat, wie schon gesagt, einige Ansprüche. Ich würde fast sagen, sie ist eine kleine Diva. Aber das ist gut. Sie hat ihre Fähigkeiten, ihr Können. Und ich mag es. Sie ist so gut in so vielem. Und ich kann von ihr lernen. Sie lehrt mich, zu leben. Und ich werde so. Sie macht mich so. Sie ist so klug und weise. Sie lehrt mich, zu leben. Sie lehrt mich, für ihr Leben zu sorgen. Sie kann es. ---- Ich finde es irr, allein wegen einem dämlichen Geruch diese Strapazen auf mich genommen zu haben und zu nehmen. Ich will meine Neugierde aber befriedigen, und wenn ich jetzt eh schon hier bin... warum sollte ich es denn nicht tun? Meiner Freundin sage ich einfach, dass ich mich aufgrund des Regens irgendwo untergestellt habe. Stimmt ja irgendwie. Sie wird es mir schon glauben. Aber jetzt will ich diesen Geruch ausfindig machen! Deshalb stehe ich auf. Ich sehe mich etwas um, checke noch einmal, ob der Mann wirklich nicht aus dem Haus kommt. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen... Nein. Plötzlich umschmeichelt der Duft wieder meine Nase. Stärker als zuvor. Intensiver, reiner, konzentrierter. Ich meine, seinen Ursprung zu erkennen. Ich gehe darauf zu. ---- Und deshalb lehrte sie mich, ihr Untertan zu sein. Ihr Untergebener. Damit ich leben kann. Allein für sie. Nur für sie, für keine Andere der Welt. Ich gebe alles und werde dies auch weiter tun. Alles für sie! Ich muss nichts anderes tun. Ich darf nichts anderes tun. Niemals! Nur für sie darf ich sorgen. Nur für sie darf ich da sein! Alles andere bestraft sie. Sie hat mich in ihrer Hand! Ich gehöre gänzlich ihr! ---- Der Baum. Er duftet. Er duftet so! Duften Weiden überhaupt? Ich weiß es nicht. Diese tut es. Wie in Trance bewege ich mich auf den Baum zu. Meine Beine scheinen von selbst zu gehen, nein, ich scheine zu schweben. Wie auf Wolken zu gehen. Ich spüre meine Beine nicht. Ich fliege! ---- Ich töte für sie! ---- Meine Sicht wird trüb. Ein Schrei! Eine Kreischen! Ich fahre herum. In dem Moment breche ich zusammen. Meine Beine sind taub, mir ist schwindelig. Ich liege unter dem Baum. Seine Äste scheinen nach mir zu greifen. Mal sind sie nah, mal sind sie fern, ich sehe sie doppelt. Was ist hier los!? Panisch werdend versuche ich mich aufzurichten, aufzustehen. Ich kann nicht. Meine Beine kribbeln. Was zur Hölle!? Auf dem Baum sprießen Knospen. Knospen, wie die von Weidenkätzchen, nur größer. Sie verschwimmen immer wieder, wenn ich sie ansehe. Es scheint so fremd, so unwirklich. Ich liege auf dem Rücken. „Wie ein Käfer...“, denke ich. Bewegt sich dieser scheiß Baum!? Die Äste mit den Knospen kommen näher. Bilde ich es mir ein? Die Knospen platzen auf. Und der Duft wandelt sich. Meine Panik verstärkt sich, so unmenschlich, so fremd. Alles ist fremd! Die Weide verändert sich. Langsam erkenne ich, was aus diesen Knospen platzt. Sind das...!? Was sind das!? Was ist das!? Von den dürren Ästen baumeln Augen. An ihren Sehnerven hängen sie, starren zu Hunderten auf mich. Immer im Abstand von etwa fünfzehn Zentimetern zueinander. Blaue Augen, braune Augen, grüne Augen... Panisch versuche ich, mich von dem Baum zu entfernen. Es geht nicht. Meine Beine versagen. Ich kann nicht aufstehen. Mir ist schwindelig. Inzwischen auch schlecht. Ich schaffe es gerade noch so, einen Würgereiz zu unterdrücken. Hilfe! Ich will schreien. Es geht nicht. Meine Stimmbänder sind wie tot. Kein Ton. Kein Wort. Heiseres Krächzen. Sonst nichts. „Scheiße!“ denke ich, zappele so viel ich kann, bewege mich aber nicht vom Fleck. Der Baum kommt näher. Was zum Henker ist hier los!? Die Hunderten von Augen richten sich auf mich, der Stamm des Baumes verbiegt sich und die dünnen Äste strecken sich nach mir. Sie wickeln mich ein, ich spüre, wie sie mich wie eine Würgeschlange packen. Sie würgen mich. Sie wickeln sich um meinen bewegungsunfähigen Körper und drücken zu. Ich will heulen, schreien, kämpfen... Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich spüre ein schleimiges Auge an meinem Hals. Ich kann nichts sehen. Alles verschwimmt. Alles ist doppelt. Die Weide hebt mich hoch. Ich höre, wie sie knarzt, als sie sich bewegt. Ich reiße hektisch meinen Kopf hin und her, panisch, angsterfüllt. Er ist das Einzige, das ich noch bewegen kann. Der Rest meines Körpers hängt taub in den „Armen“ eines wild gewordenen Baumes. Witzig. Senkrecht hält mich der Baum in der Luft. Ich krächze immer noch, in der Versuchung, zu schreien. Keine Chance. Eine Türe geht auf. Der Baum dreht mich herum, all seine Augen richten sich in die Richtung des Geräusches. Ich huste. Ich krächze. Wer ist das? Der Dicke! Meine Sicht wird etwas klarer. Was hat er da? Er trägt etwas! Helfen sie mir! Ich kann keinen Laut von mir geben. Er sieht mich an. Wie ich in den Fängen des Baumes hänge. Er lächelt mich an. Was zum...!? Hilfe! Hilfe!! Hilfe!!! Der Baum regt sich nicht. Plötzlich erkenne ich, was der Dicke geschultert hatte. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landet die Leiche einer Frau auf dem Rasen. Blutüberströmt. Mit Platzwunde am Kopf. Das Blut ist frisch. Seltsam ist sie gekleidet... Sieht aus wie eine Prostituierte. Doch nicht seine Freundin? Würde erklären, weshalb sich die beiden zum Vögeln getroffen haben... Keine Ahnung. Mir wird schlecht. Vielleicht will ich doch lieber wieder alles verschwommen sehen... Blitzschnell schießen die Äste des Baumes nach vorne, schnappen die Leiche, reißen sie an sich. Nun bewegen sich die Äste, die mich festhalten, wieder. Sie knarzen, und Laub raschelt, dann werde ich bewegt. „Scheiße, was ist jetzt!? Hol mich hier runter, hilf mir!“ versuche ich vergeblich zu rufen. „Idiotisch bin ich, zu glauben, dass dieser beschissene Mörder auch nur ansatzweise Anstalten machen wird, mir zur Hilfe zu eilen...“, denke ich. Der Baum bewegt mich auf seinen Stamm zu. Was soll das!? Warum!? Warum ich!? Eine Träne der Verzweiflung rinnt über mein Gesicht. Der Stamm reißt auf. Senkrecht. Wie ein gezacktes Maul sieht es aus, als er mich in sich aufnimmt. Wie ein Maul. Erst jetzt wird mir richtig bewusst, dass es kein Entrinnen gibt. „Das ist also mein Schicksal...“, denke ich mir. Grinse dabei. Scheiß Galgenhumor... Der Baum beißt zu. Es knackt. Ich spüre nichts. Alles taub. Alles schwarz. Nach mir die tote Frau. Die Prostituierte. Der Dicke lächelt. Er geht auf den Baum zu. Alle Augen richten sich auf ihn. Er lächelt immer noch. Er streicht der Weide über die, nun wieder verschlossene, Rinde und auch über die Äste. Die Augen zucken. „Ich liebe dich, meine Augenweide!“ Er lächelt immer noch, als er von den Ästen des Baumes gepackt und in den Stamm gezogen wird. Er wird absorbiert. Einfach in den Stamm eingezogen, der sich nach und nach um seinen Körper schließt, bis niemals mehr irgendjemand auch nur ansatzweise ahnen könnte, dass der Dicke einmal existiert hat. Er wurde einfach aufgenommen. Er wurde eins mit seiner Liebe. Und Liebe macht blind. Wie heißt es doch so schön: Die Natur holt sich zurück, was ihr gehört... Das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind und das Knarzen des Holzes, als sich der Baum wieder in seine unscheinbare Form wandelt, erinnert fast an leises, hämisches, zartes Lachen... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas